Little Things
by Ally's Cosplay Muses
Summary: A drabble-fic for kirk and spock! Simple, kinda sucks. Read and review?


This is an I-Heart-Radio drabble! Basicly, I'm listening to 97.9 on my station... and writing drabbles and short stories to whats playing! I will list everything... song wise. This is STAR TREK! (pushes non-believers into bottomless pit!)

Taylor swift- I knew you where trouble

O'Hara had to admit she should have known this would have ended in disaster. She was dating a Vulcan, for gods sake! And she had left him. Right after his entire planet an mother had been destroyed/ killed. She got up left him, and that Vulcan fell into a deep depression. She was noting but trouble, and he was nothing but another mark on her list.

Turn me on- David Guetta and Nikki Minaj

Jim had to admit, Spock most certainly turned him on. Not like he would admit it, but he was _just so damn sexy!_ What are the odds on falling for your male,Vulcan, mister i-have-no-emotions, who almost choked him. Apparently, for Jim kirk, those odds were very high.

It's time- Imagine Dragons

He ran off to the academy. That's how he survived his hell on earth. And he was grateful for that. His entire life changed. And most people would change with it. But he didn't. But being captain was a lonely road. But he'll never change. But maybe, just this once, he'll bring someone with him.

Ke$ha- Die young 

He had to make the most of it. I mean, it's not everyday Jim kirk got his super sexy and hot first officer all to himself, after all. So he was defiantly going to make the most of it. This might be the last night, so he was going to make the most of it, almost as if he was going to die young. Which he might actually. But he loved this night.

Give me everything- Pittbull

"Give me everything you got." Jim whispered into the ear of Spock. Who smirked deviously.

"Tonight, your my queen." he murmured, kissing the other. (And we're leaving this one at that. I am not bumping this up to M. Use your Imagination. -_- )

I Cry- Flo Rida (happy fangirl dance)

Spock hated the idea of losing James kirk. The mere thought made him want to cry. Jim was his, and he wasn't letting go. Not anytime soon. Till' death do us part, indeed.

"hey, you blanked out. Whatcha' thinking 'bout?"

"It would be illogical for me to 'blank out' as you say'" then Spock did something very un-vulcan-like. He hugged the other.

Little things- 1D!

It was the little things that Jim loved about Spock.. the little nervous habits, the fact that he (occasionally) talked in his sleep. It was what made Spock... Spock.

Everybody talks-?

Rumors fly faster than anything on the enterprise. So, now everybody was talking about one particular thing. Apparently, Spock and Jim had a make-out session in the hall, and Scotty had caught it on tape. It was all lies! They had their make-out session in Spock's room. Creeper.

One more Night- Maroon 5

He knew he had to go. But there was something about Jim that kept him coming back. He always said 'only one more night. But then it was done.' but he couldn't bring himself to actually leave. He was always going to be there, always right behind Jim, supporting him throughout it all. After all, why have only one night.

I Cry- Flo Rida – 2

"leave him." uhara insisted. "your mine."

But Spock would rather openly cry than leave Jim. "no lieutenant. We're over."

"But, Spock-"

"leave."

"hey! Spock, What was Uhara talking to you about?"

" Nothing. I'm glad you here." and as he said this Spock gave one of his rare small smiles.

Catch my breath- Kelly Clarkson

he had spent most of his life catching his breath. Never slowing down, rushing through life. Until Spock managed to get him to slow down, look around, and she the beauty of life. To ignore the insults. He showed him life was worth living. That occasionally, life was worth more than is seemed

PARTY ROCK- LMAFO

All it took was one massive party. One massive party, a great deal of alcohol, and a dark rec room. And It all came out in one night. Parting, Chaos, and general mayhem. A few people had landed themselves in others bed, a few passed out. And a few watched it all in amusement. It was not a night to forget. And no one was forgetting it any time soon.

We Found Love- Rihanna

When it couldn't have been anymore hopeless, they had found each other. And while it started out rocky, it was meant to be. They completed each other perfectly. Without a doubt.

Self Back Home- Gym Class Heroes

"Please..Don't leave.." Jim Begged. Spock leaned down and kissed the other on the lips.

"I Won't be gone forever. That would be illogical."

"Hell Yeah, it is. It's illogical for you to leave me at all."

"Do not fret. I will return. I could never Leave you."

DAYLIGHT- MAROON 5

Tonight was about right now. In the morning, they would have to go. And they would pretend to hate each other on the bridge. But they don't want that. After every argument – staged or not- all they wanted was to hug each other an say sorry. They we're tired of it.

Try- P!NK

There was desire. The Crew could see it every time the two locked eyes in defiance. But they where going to get burned if it continued. They had to try to make it work. At least try. Try, try try... And never give up.

**And just one more, to wrap it up. This one from my Ipod. :)**

RED ALBUM(entire album)- WRITTEN&SUNG BY TAYLOR SWIFT

It was reckless. In fact, they were so far gone with each other it was almost illegal. It was rebellious, dangerous, and many others. Passionate, crazy, unpredictable. It was undoubtedly a **red** relationship. They lived, they laughed, they loved. They never let go. They would fight, Scream, and throw things across the room at the other. But they never left. It was **Sad, beautiful, and tragic**, all at the same time. How many times did one of them say '**We are NEVER getting back together!'**? And everyone knows **All Too Well** that they couldn't live without each other. They say that **22** is too young to fall in love.

But they know better.

**Wow, My first drabble fic! so... not much to say except-**

**Read&Review**

**Subscribe&Comment**

**And Enjoy**


End file.
